Nobody's Music
by Quiako
Summary: Although a Nobody,Zexion knew that beings like himself were not meant to feel.But why is it that he feels a pain in his chest whenever the Savage Nymph is mentioned? [Larxene x Zexion]
1. Curiosity

Music. 

Beautiful, elegant music.

It circled around him as an invisible hurricane, echoing in his ears and calming his very non-being, soothing the pain in his chest. The music swam trough his senses, making him oblivious to the world around him. He was lost in the music, letting his mind drift off. Eyes closed, fingers drifting up and down the keys, The Cloaked Schemer let the clear memories of the piano come back to him, the next notes ringing in the air.

But anyone who was listening to this private concert would know that these notes were different from other ones. Like . . .Something was missing. Something that every music note needed to sound in the hearts of the audience. They felt hollow, empty even. And yet, they weren't; almost as if something was trying to fill the gap.

The notes were missing emotions. That's what it was. The Cloaked Schemer at the bench was lacking a heart, one that he had lost what seemed like a lifetime ago. The music was just noise to his ears nothing more. He could no longer feel what emotions they would stir inside his heart-deprived chest. The other Nobodies believe that music is only inspired by pure emotion; in which you are able to join your own heart with the music itself, resulting in a fluid, graceful string of notes.  
Would that mean the Cloaked Schemer truly had a heart?

No. There was another way to play music. And there was proof that you didn't need a heart to play any instrument. It was a Nobody in Organization XIII. Demyx. If you couldn't play an instrument without a heart, then why had IX been able to play his sitar all this time?

Soul.

Something of which all Nobodies have.

The Cloaked Schemer was playing the piano with his very soul, letting old memories guide it over the keys. 

"Zexion."

The music ceased in an instant, the last note ringing out desperately for its brothers. The pianist opened his eyes in surprise at the sound of his own name, his trance dissipating. Inwardly, he felt his body inhale, the music's hold on his Nobody soul vanishing. All his senses returned in a rush and he became aware of strong scent in the room he was in. The Cloaked Schemer identified it instantly as The Silent Hero.

Zexion straightened, a gloved hand moving to rest atop the file stuffed full of lose papers that sat next to him on the bench. The Nobody moved it a bit closer to him in a manner that it was not intended for anyone else but himself.

He turned his head toward where the direction of the voice had originated from; remnants of remembered anger in his blue eyes. He saw a tall muscled man in a familiar black Organization cloak, a portal closing behind him. Zexion did his best to look indifferent as he watched the older member walk toward him though his long unkempt bangs.

"What is it, Lexaeus?" The Cloaked Schemer inquired coolly, scooping up the over-stuffed file and placing it on his lap. He looked up at The Silent Hero. Why was he here anyway? He should be helping Vexen down in the lower levels of the Castle Oblivion today. Zexion had patrol of the basement this morning.

"I'm curious," Lexaeus replied bluntly, resting a hand on the grand piano. Zexion could smell concern coming off him along with the faint scent of a hunger for information. The Cloaked Schemer did his best to stifle the scowl that his lips badly wanted to form. He wasn't too fond of where he thought this conversation would be going. Plus, he didn't want to be questioned. Every man, even a nobody, is entitled to his or her own secerts. As an Illusionist, Zexion did not feel like sharing.

"Curious?" he repeated, scooting the piano bench back so he could stand up. Compared to Lexaeus, Zexion was quite short, only barely coming up to the taller Nobody's chest. The more obnoxious members had always called him their miniature member as well as other insults behind his back.

Zexion now held the file full of papers stiffly at his side. "Well then," he continued, walking past Lexaeus and pausing. He could feel Lexaues' stone gaze on his back. Zexion raised his empty hand in front of him, desperate to leave this room as soon as possible. Almost at once, the summoned dark portal opened inches in front of his outstretched hand. Zexion lowered his arm at the sight of the portal, a bit relieved. "If you're are curious, then I suggest you go prate about your concerns to Vexen. I'm busy . . ."

He didn't need to turn around to know that Lexaeus had a sly smile on his face. He felt the Silent Hero's glare easing a bit. "Busy?" Lexaeus scoffed, seeming amused by the fact Zexion was 'busy'. 

The shorter member remained silent, his free hand clenching into a fist. "Yes, busy . . ."

"Now then," Lexaeus's voice returned to its normally gruff tone. Zexion now sensed that he was serious now. "I'm curious about our odd behavior, Zexion . . ." Lexaues paused, folding his arms across his chest. He already knew the question that was going through his fellow Nobody's mind. "Yes odd. You've been acting increasingly strange ever since we arrived here at Castle Oblivion. Recently, you've been avoiding Larxene as if you're very non-existence depended on it and been very disagreeable with Marluxia. You complain to Vexen and I about an ache in your chest and then, a few days later, you completely vanish from the Castle without even a word to anyone. And now, a week later, I hear music coming from the upper levels of the basement and find you playing on the piano from an old memory of a room in Radiant Garden's Castle." 

Zexion winced at the mention of The Savage Nymph's name, his sore chest stinging with the syllables. "There's nothing wrong with playing the piano," he muttered. Zexion was clearly not in the mood to be interrogated by the likes of number V.

The Silent Hero closed his eyes for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose not . . .It's just that Ienzo was usually the one usually was playing."

The Cloaked Schemer whirled around and glared at Lexaeus words failing the clever nobody. In return, Lexaeus matched Zexion's glare. "Tell me, Number Six," He began, his voice echoing in the large room."Is they're something bothering you?"

Zexion's expression changed from being angry to that of one that looked as if he had just been insulted. Bothering him? The Cloaked Schemer of all Nobodies? He liked to read books and work on things that challenged his thinking. He was known for carrying around large books that looked to heavy for his small built to carry. He was known for working out difficult equations and reading for hours and hours on end. He enjoyed solving all sorts of problems, the next harder than the last. There were problems that the sixth Organization member was stuck on, but those only last a day or two at the most until he solved them. And now, Lexaeus was asking is something were bothering him?

"No.Why would a Nobody be bothered by anything?" Zexion replied, slowly blinking, the tone in his voice flat and serious. The illusionist would never admit that something was indeed bothering him. In fact, it was even clawing at his empty heart-deprived chest. Not that Zexion would tell Lexaeus about it. He didn't even know about what the cause the pain was himself. He only knew was that it happened when he was around the Savage Nymph. Larxene.

The fifth member looked at Zexion skeptically. "Are you positive, Zexion?" Lexaeus questioned. "If my memories haven't faltered, I remember Ansem the Wise would often sit a perplexed or a frustrated Ienzo in front of this very same piano. Ansem even told Aeleus you had taken playing the piano like a heart to darkness." The Silent Hero gave a rare chuckle before continuing, "Ansem told the young apprentice to play regardless of how it sounded and until you had found yourself again and would continue your work with a level head. And you, once part of Ienzo, I would imagine playing the piano whenever you were distressed."

"Distressed?" Zexion scoffed, turning to face the portal once again with his back to the fifth member. He waved his hand back at him, as if to dismiss the Silent Hero. "How can you be so sure, Lexaeus? This is the first time I've ever played the piano since I was Ienzo. How can you come to this conclusion? Perhaps I was just seeing if I could still play the piano and dust off the old memories? Aren't we not studying memories in Castle Oblivion?"

Zexion lowered his arm and stepped through the portal before he would have to hear Lexaeus's reply, closing the portal shortly afterward. The Cloaked Schemer didn't want to drag the conversation on any longer with Lexaeus.It was something he wished not to do. The problem was that Lexaeus knew him all too well. The muscled member also had perfect memories of Ienzo as well, knowing the apprentice like a family member. That was it. An old memory floated into his head. It was when he was still Ienzo and when he first had become an apprentice to Ansem the Wise. It was the friendly Aeleus who took him under his wing and became like an older brother to the quiet Ienzo.

Zexion swore silently, stepping out into the safety of his room in the lower levels of the basement. His room was that of a miniature library, selves upon selves of books as well at stacks of them dotted around the large square room. There was a dull gray bed, desk to match and a small sofa, but other than that, Zexion's room was quite empty. The illusionist tossed the file onto the desk and made his way to the sofa, plopping down on it with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he leaned onto one of the arms and placed a gloved hand over his chest where his heart should have been. The mild pain that had been on hiatus had returned the moment Lexeaus had said Her name. And now, Zexion could only try to mentally forbid himself from thinking anything beyond the seven letters of her name and try to concentrate on something else.

How about a book? That normally worked.

No. No. He always read. He needed to do something else; something that would completely wipe him of the thought of Larxene, the weaseling Lexaeus, and the file on his desk.

Zexion inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of his room, and then, very peacefully . . .closed his eyes and sighed, trying to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. What of it?

It was basically a break room. More like a living room and kitchen mashed together in one room. It was hidden in Castle Oblivion's first floor, only known by the members of the Organization. But it was the only one in the entire Castle (much to Marluxia and Vexen's displeasure). So it was quite common to see both the aboveground and underground member in the room at one time.

As for the room itself, it was a relatively average sized room in Castle Oblivion; white walls, high ceiling, white tile floor, brilliantly clean. The only difference in this particular room was that it had furniture and looked a bit more like a real house than the rest of the room in the castle.

The break room was divide into two halves. One being almost like a living room while the other half was cut into two smaller halves. The living room area had couches and armchairs arranged into an oval around a rather large and low-level coffee table that was shaped into the Nobody symbol all atop a white carpet. The other half of the room was modeled after a kitchen and a dining area; counter lined up with the carpet, refrigerator in the corner, stove, oven, and everything you would find in your kitchen. And next to the small kitchen sat an elongated oval white table with six chairs, three on each side. There was one chair for each of the inhabitants of the Castle.

Currently, an unusually relaxed Larxene was seated at her rightful seat at the table, sipping cider from a glass cup. Like all the other Organization members, The Savage Nymph wore the standard black coat, which contrasted highly with Castle Oblivion. _It's a stupid idea to wear black when the walls are white_, Larxene concluded as she stared at the opposite wall and sipped her drink.

Then, she heard a very familiar noise; one that she had heard as often as day. The Nymph tagged it as a dark portal. Her emerald green eyes darted toward the direction of the sound and sure enough, she was correct. It was Axel that appeared in the room via portal.

"It's just a nobody," Larxene muttered with a half smile, returning to her cider and ignoring the redheaded male as he walked toward her. She could feel the temperature increase a several degrees as Axel came to a stop next to the empty seat next to Larxene.

"Did you hear that?" The confused pyro questioned, looking down at the Nymph.

Larxene blinked and looked up. "Of course I did," she snapped. "I'm not deaf, Axel. I'm pretty sure everyone heard it considering that everything echoes in this empty place. Like your snores for example . . ." The Savage Nymph leaned backward in her chair, a smirk on her face. Axel scowled at her and this caused Larxene to giggle, her unique sadistic smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I can't wait to see what Marluxia will do to the poor soul that dare soil the quietness of Castle Oblivion and activate a room! The crafty devil! He must have stolen an Empty Memory!" Larxene was now laughing delightfully at the thought as she set her half-empty glass on the table with a '_clunk_ '. She would quite enjoy the show that would soon ensure. "I wonder if our visitor is cleverer than the other guest we've had. This one decides to swipe a card and use it to play the piano of all things down in the lower levels! The fool. Maybe they didn't realize that it would echo. Perhaps they aren't so smart after all. I would like to see their face before Marluxia deals with them."

"How do you if it's a visitor and if he or she is in the basement?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'm on the first floor, Axel. Any noise either comes from above you or below you." She answered, summoning one of her Kunai in a flurry of sparks and twirling it in her hand playfully. Her expression was serious now. "And it has to be a traveler. Have any of us in here been taught how to play the piano? Or do any of us even have memories of playing one?" Axel nodded his head in agreement. She was right. From what he could remember about the other members, none of them had ever said that they knew how to play the piano. Not even Demyx.

"I would have gone down there to deal with our 'guest' myself," she continued with a sigh, frowning at the weapon in her hands, "if it hadn't been for Mr. Rock-for-brains . . ."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames blinked in surprise. "You mean Lexaeus?" He chuckled, grinning at Larxene's nickname for the big guy.

" Yes. Of course. Who else?" Larxene replied with a small '_hmph_.' "But Lexeaus had come up here before the music began. He came by for a glass of water. And then we hear the sounds of the piano drifting up from the basement. We were shocked for quite a while before I stood up to leave but Lexaeus came over and forced me into my seat, saying that he would take care of it and ordering me to stay here because 'it would be for the safety of the guest'. I could have swore that it was like he had some idea on who would was playing." Larxene leaned forward and rested her arms on the table, propping her chin up with the palm of her hand. She looked back at the wall. "He made a deal with me that if he caught the traveler, I would get to escort him to Marluxia."

Axel looked a bit surprised. "You said something about Lexaeus having an idea on who was playing?"

Larxene glanced up at him and frowned. "Yeah. What of it?" she asked, dismissing her weapon.

The pyro was silent for a moment before he unfolded his arms and put his hands on his sides. He smiled slyly. "What if he does know who it is? That would mean that he is keeping something secret from the rest of us. And you know how Marly is about that stuff."

The Nymph looked at Axel blankly for a moment of two before finally understanding. She tapped her nose with a gloved finger. "If anyone would know who is in the Castle. It's Zexion. His nose knows," she replied with a grin. "We should ask Zexion if he knows anything about this guest, the piano, and/or Lexaues. And knowing Zexy, he'd probably agree to assist us if we ask."

Axel gave a brief nod and a wave of his hand. "Meet me in front of Zexion's door then. We'll see if he's there first." And with that, a dark portal enveloped him in a pod of sorts before dissolving into nothing.

The Savage Nymph sighed after he had left. She pushed her chair back and stood up, picking up her glass. She sipped it lightly, the silence of the break room weighing down on her chest. The absence of the music in the air made Larxene's chest ache. It was unlike her to admit it, but she couldn't help but think that the music was actually quite lovely. Could it be said the she was a serene Nymph while the music played? It seemed wistful and mysterious; it was unlike anything Larxene had heard before played onto a piano. It was sad that it had only lasted a short while though, she would have like it to last just a bit longer. Just a minute or two at the most. She would have enjoy listening to it, sitting as still as a statue as if moving would cause her to miss a single note. If she could have and if Lexaeus hadn't been with her, the female nobody would have liked to waltz to it. It was just the right tempo for the dance.

The only thing that she needed was someone to dance with . . .

Larxene frowned, catching herself at the thought. "I don't have time to dance to some boring music," she sniffed, taking another sip of her cider. She made her way over to the kitchen area and placed her cup in the sink.

She stepped back and cleared her throat, snapping her fingers. A ring of darkness circled around her black shoes before encasing her in a cocoon of darkness and retreating back to the floor, taking the Savage Nymph with it.

After all, she had matters to attend to.


	3. Illusions Part I

There were three knocks on the Cloaked Schemer's door.

To the sleeping illusionist's ears, the first had sounded like a gun had been fired, jostling him awake. Startled by the sudden noise, his eyes opened in a flash and he stood up in an instant, his breathing rate faster than normal. If he had had a heart of his own, it would have been beating frantically, threatening to leap right out of his very chest. Panicked, Zexion looked around the room to try to figure out what was the source of the noise. He spun around to face the door after the second knock sounded. He blinked, calming down a bit and inhaling lightly. The third knock followed, and Zexion was frozen, a hand clutching at his chest as he looked at the door with a horrified look on his normally calm face. The air felt heavy with static and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He knew the two who were beyond to door. And it didn't help that whenever he drew in a breath, _her_ scent filled his being and the other scent made it burn within his lungs.

"Zexion!" her voice sang as the seemingly locked door clicked and the knob turned.

'_No. No . . ._' The Cloaked Schemer begged desperately, as if he faced death itself. Zexion grimaced; the ache in his chest had worsened. The door opened a bit and without thinking, the sixth member quickly made his way to the selves of books, nestling himself between the wall and the wooden frame. There was just enough space for the small member to move. He moved a few of the book out of his sight and through the gap, he had a clear view of his room, the desk on the opposite side. However, his attention was focussed on the ajar door.

"Are you in?" an arrogant male voice asked, the door opening a bit more. Zexion's eyes darted to the empty cough and he bit his lip to stop himself for cursing. Surely the two nobodies outside expected to see him there at this time. He dreaded seeing one of the two. He wasn't sure he would be able to stand there and pretend that nothing was wrong, or keep his reserved demeanor for any longer than a few moments.

He closed his eyes briefly and whispered something inaudibly. When he looked back at the couch, a copy of himself slept on it. It was an illusion of himself; a Shadow as he called them. He felt as if he were a puppeteer whenever he had illusions like this. He could pull a few strings and mouth what he wanted the Shadow to say, but this one's spell was slightly different, it was meant to act on its own until all the magic had dissipated.

"We came to ask you if you could help us with something," the male voice added as the door opened all the way. The Savage Nymph stood in the doorway; a taller redheaded Axel behind her. She took a great graceful step into the room, a sly smile on her face as she took notice of the sleeping body on the furniture. "It looks as if someone's been reading a bit too much for his own good," the pyro chuckled as Larxene slowly walked toward the couch, unaware that the Nobody was just an illusion.

From his hiding place, the real Zexion screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth after the Nymph had stepped into his room. Her sweet scent was now trying to choke him. His grip on his chest tightened, fingers digging into the fabric of his black coat_. 'I need to leave_,' he thought, holding his breath and pressing his back against the wall. His chest ached now more than ever. With a wince, he put his palm to the wall and a dark portal opened silently for him.

* * *

Believe it or not, Castle Oblivion had its very own garden, located in the upper reaches of the large structure; floor eleven to be exact. The garden had a room to its own; the only difference was that there was no roof to it. The ceiling was replaced by open sky so in which the plants could flourish. The plants is this garden were a lot healthier, brilliant, and more tended too than any other.

That was because it was the Lord of Castle Oblivion's garden.

The botanist could often be found strolling on the narrow walkways through the large room, scrutinizing each of the many various plants. There were more plants than one can name and many that don't even have one. The room itself looked like a domesticated forest, flowers blooming every way the botanist looked, the treetops of hundreds of trees only about six feet above his head. Vines of all sorts intertwining with one another from branch to branch.

A small smile graced the Graceful Assassin's features as he walked deeper into the garden. The garden seemed to perk up whenever he had walked in, Marluxia could always sense this after he had closed the door behind him. He was the only one in the Castle who had really only cared, if a Nobody could care. The botanist could often be found in here with his element, tending to wilting flowers or weeding unwanted pests. Never had he had one plant die! All he had to do was simply talk to the plant and it would willingly oblige to whatever he asked it to do.

The eleventh member paused and took a few steps back, coming to a stop next to a row of five potted plants sitting atop a white wooden bench. Normally, he would have passed these plants . . . but something caught his eye. He looked down at the five small plants. Each one represented a member of Castle Oblivion except himself. And each one matched their respective member well. For example, Axel's such flower gave off heat and burned one if they were to touch the fiery leaves. Lexeaus' was as heavy as lead and felt rocky beneath one's fingers. Larxene's sparked visibly, crackling and snapping. Zexion's changed daily; casting simple spells to change its color but its leaves remained their crumpled paper appearance. Vexen's looked as if it was made of ice and it was cold to the touch. They were all flowers the botanist himself created right after they all had moved here to their new quarters. With the slightest changes to the plant's leaves, or the angle they faced or the color, or the health of the plant over all, Marluxia could tell where each of the members was in the Castle. After all, as Lord of the Castle, he needed to know.

Right now, the flowers looked a bit different. Marluxia bent over and frowned. For one, the plant that was keen on the whereabouts of The Cloaked Schemer had looked healthier than the ones of Vexen's and Lexaeus'. In fact, it was more healthy; it wasn't wilted at all and the had colors deepened. That only meant the Zexion was close. Perhaps two floors below him. The five flowers always perked up whenever their member was close to them. Then there were Axel and Larxene's flowers. The leaves had drooped and the sparks of the Nymph's had lessened. Marluxia hovered a hand over the Flurry's and noticed that it didn't give off as much heat as it normally did. From what he could conclude, the two were in the basement, probably bothering the senior members. Marluxia's attention turned back to Zexion's flower, a look of contempt on his face. He and the bookworm had never really liked each other from start. Marluxia disliked Vexen as well, but there was just something about Zexion that disgusted him, making Marluxia hate him to no end.

"But why is he up here?" The lord of the Castle asked the flower inquisitively, standing straight up once more. From what he remembered, Zexion only came topside when there was maintenance to be done on the devices that projected the user's memory or when there was news to be delivered. Then again, when these things happened, Zexion had never spoken to The Graceful Assassin directly. Why was the bookworm up here when everyone else was in the lower levels? Marluxia stared at the flower incredulously before smirking, disappearing with a wisp of pink petals.

He decided he would have a nice chat with Zexion about his reason for being up here.


	4. Illusions Part II

The Graceful Assassin soon found himself on the ninth floor. He walked with certain authority through the hallway, stopping abruptly when he caught the sight of Zexion in the room ahead. He heard a string of curses and swears coming from the other member and decided to go up against the wall and come as close to the entrance as possible. He had never heard the Cloaked Schemer run his mouth in such a manner.

Marluxia was a bit surprised to see the sixth member with a gloved hand to the wall for support, hunched over and gasping for breath. His other hand however was at his chest clawed deeply into the cloth of his coat. Marluxia couldn't help but smile at the higher-up's pain.

He heard Zexion breathing heavily, and watched him ball up a fist and slam it against the wall angrily. "Damn. You're such a coward, Zexion," the schemer hissed, believing he was alone. "Running from that neophyte like a damn dog with its tail between its legs! Why?! What power does that Larxene have that causes this?!" He punched the wall again, sucking in air through his teeth, before firing another round of curses about Larxene.

Marluxia scowled, his chest stinging slightly as Larxnene's name rang in his ears. He gave a spiteful glare at Zexion as he began rambling. It was a few moments later that the botanist could no longer put up with the schemer's vengeful plans on Larxene. He stepped out from hiding, clenching his fists at his sides as he walked up to the schemer. "Some issues with Larxene, Zexion?" he inquired darkly.

Zexion's eyes widened and he scrambled back up against the wall. Why hadn't he scented Marluxia earlier? It didn't matter now though, the Graceful Assassin now smelt of decay and poison and anger came off of him in faint waves. "Marluxia . . ."he choked out, looking up into dark blue eyes.

Marluxia looked down at the shorter member with slight disgust, chin raised a bit. It was as if he thought the sixth was below him. "Good day to you too, Zexion." He replied, stepping forward. He reached out and quickly ran his fingers through Zexion's hair, pulling back the illusionist's bangs and revealing his other eye. Marluxia clenched his hand tightly, having a fistful of illusionist's hair. He jerked Zexion toward him, a small cry escaping the senior member. Marluxia's eyes narrowed murderously and he could tell by the look in Zexion's eyes that he wanted nothing more than to fade away at this point. Death was standing right before him.

"I couldn't help but overhearing you cursing the Nymph to an early grave and planning out the steps. Larxene never once did anything to you, boy. In fact, she was nicer to you than your companions." Marluxia hissed venomously, his chest burning with anger. "What makes you think _**I **_would even allow you to do that to her? I never expected something like this from one of the original six members. I'm quite disappointed with you, Zexion. I don't think you really would try to kill her now, do you? There's something in you empty chest that forbids you to. Is that right?" He pulled Zexion's head back and scowled. The assassin let go and Zexion fell to his knees, hand back over the hurtful point on his chest. Marluxia watched in distaste as the illusionist staggered to get to his feet. The Graceful Assassin wrenched him up by the hem of his cloak and picked him up to look at him at eye level, Zexion's feet hovering just above the ground.

The illusionist winced; pain stabbed the left side of his chest and he could hardly stand it any longer. His gaze locked with Marluxia's, fury boiling up inside him. For the moment they stared at each other in silence, it felt as if it were an eternity. The Cloaked Schemer inhaled and gave a good hard punch to Marluxia's chest, right where he guessed his heart would lie.

The eleventh member cried in anguish and doubled over. Zexion dropped to his feet, looked at Marluxia with a frightful glance and dashed past him, opening a portal at the other end of the room.

Marluxia recovered enough to look up and watch the fleeing illusionist as he quickly approached the portal. But the Assassin was quicker. He was there in a blink of an eye and a gust of petals, standing between Zexion and his exit, the sharp tip at the end of his scythe pointed at Zexion's throat. The shorter member froze, looking at the scythe nervously. "I have no trouble killing you now," Marluxia snarled, his voice dripping malice.

Zexion stepped back, looking back up at the botanist. "Go ahead and try," Zexion challenged. The eleventh member smirked.

There was a pause before the schemer detected the slightest movement of Marluxia's scythe, but that was enough. Marluxia was one of the fastest fighters of the Organization and Zexion needed to use all his wits to not get himself killed. The botanist wasn't called the Graceful Assassin for nothing.

Marluxia swung his weapon at the Zexion standing before him, but swore when he saw five others breaking off and zipping off in different directions. '_An illusion! _'He thought sourly as the one before him vanished in a wisp of darkness, tightening his grip on his scythe so hard it looked as it would snap like a twig. Marluxia looked around the room, trying to pick out the true Zexion, eyes flashing with anger as he lashed out another attack on a nearby illusion. It also disappeared.

It was then that Marluxia was attacked from behind. He felt an arm come around his neck, making a headlock. The attacker leaned back a bit, causing the surprise Marluxia to choke. "Zexion!" he roared, dropping his scythe and grabbing his attacker's coat with both hands before tossing him on the floor with a sickening _crack_! The Zexion slid across the smooth floor. He tried to prop himself up, but sucked in air through his teeth as his arm stung with pain. He froze, noticing he was suddenly in shade. The botanist now stood over him, scythe pressing lightly against his chest. "I don't care if you're the real one or not." Marluxia uttered softly. Zexion could now feel the sharp edge through his coat and he looked up at Marluxia, horror in his visible eye. The Assassin quickly surveyed the room and noticed that the other illusions had vanished. His glare returned to the Cloaked Schemer that lay on the ground. That must be the real one. "You are a fool for challenging me, Zexion."

"Marluxia!?" cried a familiar female voice from behind, almost speechless. Marluxia whipped around and Zexion looked up in surprise.

"Larxene . . ." Marluxia breathed out. The beautiful Nymph stood in the entrance of the hallway, confusion written all over her face. Marluxia felt a slight tug and sting in his chest as she walked toward him. Larxene looked down at the Cloaked Schemer and frowned.

"What were you doing, Marly?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and turning to face the botanist. " You didn't even invite me to join you. That's so unlike you."

Marluxia glanced at Zexion, who looked down at the floor in mortification. The Lord of the Castle gave a half-smile, brushing the Nymph's cheek with the back of a gloved hand. She stiffened but the eleventh member didn't seem to notice. "The schemer here was planning to do you harm," he said softly, dismissing his weapon.

"Harm?" Larxene repeated with a laugh, going in Marluxia's welcoming arms. Compared to him, she only came to around his shoulders. Larxene didn't mind though, she played with the drawstrings of the botanist's coat. Marluxia blushed lightly, his face a light tint of pink. "Like that would ever happen with you in charge, huh? You're a lot smarter than that poor excuse of a Nobody. No one can defeat you. You can see right through his tricks." Larxene smiled and looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes. Marluxia was silent. He didn't know how to respond to her words. Larxene mentioned for him to bend down a bit so she could whisper something in his ear. He obeyed willingly, eager to know what she might say to him.

The Nymph grabbed onto his coat tightly; her smile replaced with a snarl. "But then again, maybe you haven't," she murmured dryly, her voice low and full of hatred. Marluxia blinked, confused. Taking her chance, Larxene threw Marluxia to the ground and pinned him, an arm to his throat and a kunai at his chest.

The botanist looked bewildered, opening his mouth to speak but Larxene only pressed her arm harder on his neck. He gagged and closed his mouth, glaring at the Savage Nymph. She seemed to be breathing heavily now, drowsiness showing on her young face. Past her, the portal Zexion had opened seemed to sway, wanting to close and yet stay open. Portals only remained open if the person using them had enough strength to keep it open. Marluxia's darted to where the Cloaked Schemer lay. '_Damn_,' he thought sourly. He wasn't there! It was just another illusion!

"I have no trouble killing you," Larxene hissed sharply, her chest roaring with pain. She didn't know how long she could put up it.

Marluxia scowled, turning back to her. "Zexion." He rasped, eyes narrowing.

Larxene smiled maliciously, adding a bit of pressure to the kunai. Marluxia winced, watching as Larxene's eyes changed from a beautiful green to dull blue. Her hair turned from the lustrous blond to a silvery steel blue color before falling over her right eye. And soon, Marluxia was face-to-face with the _real_ Cloaked Schemer. "Finally figured it out, huh Marluxia!?" he said with a laugh.

Zexion drew in deep breaths, his head pounding and his consciousness wavering. His chest ached beyond what he experienced before. Having been racking with pain when he had seen Larxene was bad enough, but creating an illusion of her when Zexion was drained as it was . . . He was about ready to collapse right there and then.

The illusionist fought to keep himself awake; he wasn't finished with Marluxia yet. Rage bubbled up in him. Marluxia had been dealing with the exact same pain he was going through. He had learned of it when he was disguised as Larxene. Zexion could tell that Marluxia was hurting on the inside as well when Larxene had come closer to him. Yet, it seemed that the botanist didn't have the crippling pain the illusionist possessed.

"You're a **dead** fool if you think you can beat me with your dirty tricks," Marluxia uttered darkly. He noticed how tired the schemer looked, like he hadn't slept a decent night in days. That was probably why Zexion hadn't bothered to summon his weapon; it would leave him too exhausted to fight.

Zexion snarled. "Well, it seems to me you're the fool, 'Marly'," he retorted. " My dirty tricks and I have just turned the tables on you. You were never one to pay close attention to your opponent's strategy. I would never be so slow at getting back to me feet in a battle. I would never just lay at your feet, no matter how bad the injury . . ."

Marluxia coughed once. "Zexion." He began. "I know you wouldn't kill me. You don't have the heart. And plus, what would you think dear old Xemnas would think if he had found out you had killed a fellow member? The Lord of Castle Oblivion? What would everyone think of the quiet Zexion? He's a traitor and a murderer as well? Now . . . That wouldn't be good, would it? Our Superior would just have you killed as well, wouldn't he? What would Larxene think if she had found out I was dead?"

Zexion's chest stung and he winced. The portal flickered once more. The schemer knew it was only a matter of time before it closed and he'd be at the wrath of Marluxia. The botanist was only trying to waste time. "I'd have that satisfaction knowing that you had died before I had," he replied curtly, sitting up a bit. "Lowly neophytes such as yourself should really learn not to piss off their high-ups . . ."

Marluxia keep his gaze on the illusionist, ready to call his scythe the moment Zexion moved his arm off his neck. The eleventh eyed the weapon Zexion had in his hands and where it was placed. You could kill a Nobody instantly if you just knew where to strike.

The Lord of the Castle watched as Zexion glanced at the dark portal as it flickered once more. The botanist knew if the sixth member wanted to leave, it would be soon. The portal couldn't last forever with a tired and weak Nobody trying to keep it from closing. And as soon as it closed or Zexion had moved enough to let him breath, Marluxia would have his revenge of the senior member.

It all happened within a blink of an eye. Zexion was up and sprinting to the closing portal with whatever strength and energy he had left. Marluxia's scythe had appeared in his hand as he got to his feet, swinging his scythe as he did so. It was by pure luck that the blade had missed Zexion by mere millimeters. Marluxia cussed as the portal closed behind the schemer. He was so close!

"COWARD!" he roared, his voice echoing through the empty floor.


	5. Illusions Part III

**A/N:** Well.. I hope you enjoy. This wasn't really my best chapter. XD

* * *

Larxene placed her hands on her hips and gave a small nod as she gazed down at the sleeping Nobody curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch, his head resting on the arm and his arms and legs pulled in close to his chest. He looked so peaceful sleeping, his messy hair draping over his serene face, his chest rising and falling with each small breath. Larxene's smile softened. Zexion looked so young now, his age finally showing itself. He didn't look quiet like the Cloaked Schemer they had known, not scheming or reading as he always did; those things made him seem older than he really was. The Nymph had never really took notice of his age. Maybe it because Zexion always chose to hang around with the senior members. But now, he looked . . . almost like a child. And perhaps . . . he was only a child to the rest of the higher-ups . . .

The Savage Nymph blinked and leaned over him, her eyes watching Zexion. '_I wonder what he's dreaming about,_' she thought to herself, catching the schemer's eyes moved under his eyelids. Nobodies couldn't really dream, Larxene had been told. Their "dreams" only were memories of their other's lives. The Nymph was curious about what part of the schemer's former life was playing in his head. She lifted a hand and brushed a few locks of hair out of Zexion's face, tucking them behind his ear, doing it so lightly as not to disturb him.

"Gonna wake him up anytime soon, Larxene?" came Axel's sudden voice from behind her, snapping her out of her daze. Larxene's eyes widened in alarm, her hand just behind Zexion's ear. She immediately withdrew her hand back, hugging it against her chest.

What had just happened here?

The Nymph turned around. Axel was over by Zexion's desk, shifting through all the scattered papers. He picked one up and scanned through a page filled with Zexion's script handwriting. It was a moment before he peeled away, looking up at Larxene, the corner of his mouth curving upward into an all-knowing smirk. His attention turned back to the paper in his hand. "So, Come on. We need to wake up the bookworm. We don't have all day," The Flurry said, a hidden message in his tone.

_I'm not blind_.

Larxene frowned, turning back to the sleeping Nobody. She bent over him again, hesitantly reaching out her hand and hovering it over Zexion's shoulder. She glanced at his sweet face, feeling as though she didn't want to wake him at all. Would he wake up and leave once he saw her? That what had been happening lately, Zexion looking for a way to leave whenever Larxene came into the same room as him. Larxene put her hand down and shook him lightly. "Zexy. Zexion. Wake up, Zexion," She cooed, her voice sounding like honey.

"Zexy." She whispered, shaking him again. The schemer twitched at the name, scrunching his nose up and groaning softly. He uncurled and flopped on his back, yawning. Unbeknownst to Larxene and Axel, Zexion had never really been asleep. Illusions just simply couldn't do that.

The false schemer's eyes fluttered open, a perfect mimic of what the real Zexion would do. It took the shadow a few moments to focus his eyesight; it was his first time. The illusion rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand sleepily, sitting himself up. He blinked a few times and looked at Larxene in surprise. It's not every day you wake up having Larxene in your face. "Oh. Hello, Larxene," The illusion whispered, testing out his voice. It sounded just like the real Cloaked Schemer's.

Larxene tilted her head as she stood up straight, scrutinizing the schemer. It was funny how it seemed like Zexion had aged a few years in only a couple of moments, his hair back over covering the right half of his face and his features returning to their solemn appearance.

"Sleep well?" Axel piped up with a cocky grin, walking over to Larxene's side. "Catching up on your beauty sleep, I see."

The Shadow snapped to attention, looking up at Axel. "Of course," he replied casually, quickly thinking of how the real Zexion would answer to the red head. He had a fair idea; The Cloaked Schemer wouldn't just leave an empty illusion to occupy the two nobodies. That would be pointless. "But you might need a bit more yourself, Axel. You're starting to look like an elderly Dusk."

Larxene couldn't help but snicker, resulting in a glare from The Flurry. "Enough," Axel said, crossing his arms and looking down at Zexion. "Now, we were wondering since you're the only one with the super sniffer, maybe you could help us with something."

The Shadow looked at Axel curiously, swinging his legs and putting his feet on the ground. He leaned back on the couch, pretending to stifle another yawn. "And what would that be?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. Oh great. Something to do with scents. The Shadow couldn't deal with smells. Unlike the illusionist himself, the false schemer was not graced with a sensitive nose.

Larxene cleared her throat. The Shadow blinked. "Well, while you were down here sleeping," she began, pointing upward. "Someone in the upper levels of the basement was playing the piano. We were wondering if you could tell us if we have a visitor and help us track him down."

"You make it sound like I'm a bloodhound." The shadow replied, looking a bit hurt.

"That's one way of putting it." Axel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now. Can you help us?"

The fake schemer was silent for a moment or two, wondering if Zexion would help the two Nobodies or not.

"Sure," The illusion confirmed with a nod, standing up and dusting off the invisible dirt on his coat. He took a few steps to the middle of the room and turned to face Axel and Larxene. The shadow inhaled and exhaled.

"Well?" Larxene asked, a bit impatient.

The false Zexion frowned. Now, here was the difficult part. He couldn't tell if any one had entered the castle or not! The best he could do was to give a guess. There was a 50 percent chance it was right, afterall. If he chose his words correctly, the two would leave in search for the member or guest. Member would lead to whom and guest would lead to floor.

" The scent belongs to-"

Larxene was on him in an instant, pinning him down with just her knees on his arms and a palm on his chest. The Nypmh need not worry about the illusion. They were usually too weak to fight mano a mano. Take this one for example, it was only meant to act and talk, not fight like other shadows.

"You're an illusion, huh?" Axel muttered, looking down and folding his arms. The Shadow looked up at glared. Both Axel and Larxene had caught the small hesitation. It was just a pause on the Shadow's part, but the two Nobodies knew better.

"No flippin' duh there, Sherlock." The Shadow huffed.

Larxene scowled. '_So, Zexion's ran away again, leaving an illusion to take his place.'_ She thought bitterly, feeling the familiar sensation of electricity run through her veins. Why was he running from her anyway? There was nothing wrong. She didn't threaten to kill the schemer. Nor had she done anything to give him reason to be mad at her and vise versa. It didn't make sense at all! There wasn't any reason for him to run off.

"Why does Zexion dash off when I'm on the same floor as him?" Larxene snarled, clawing her fingers into the illusion's chest. Surely even a Shadow of the illusionist would know why. They all weren't sworn to tell kept their mouths shut.

"How am I suppose to answer that? I don't know why because I'm not even sure Zexion knows himself." The illusion spat back, "Why is it that when you're around him, he tries hard not to double over? Or cry out in pain? Or whenever he and Marluxia are within sight of each other they want to rip the other's throats out? Why is it that he has played the piano for the first time in _years_?You tell me, Larxene. Why is it that he runs away?" The Shadow's visible eye narrowed and Larxene look taken aback. Axel also looked a bit surprised. So it was Zexion who was the pianist.

"Well . . ." the illusion continued in a low voice so only the Nymph could hear, his voice dripping venom. " You're slowly killing him, Lar--"

The illusion suddenly vanished, disappearing in a wisp of darkness. Larxene was still on the ground, bolts of lightning weaving through her fingers and spiraling up her arm. Axel blinked and stepped toward Larxene as if to help her up.

"Liar." She whispered dryly, refusing to look up at Axel. She slowly got to her feet and smoothed out her Organization coat.

"What was that?" Axel inquired.

Larxene stiffened before shaking her head. "It's nothing, Axel," she stated calmly.

The Flurry simply shrugged. "So, do you really think Zexion was our 'guest' playing the piano?"

The Nymph was quiet. "I'm not sure . . ." she muttered. "For all we know, the illusion could have just said that. You know, to try and confuse us?"

"You know that isn't true." Axel replied. "But I am confused about what he said about Zexion. Aren't you?"

Larxene filled her lungs and sighed. "I dunno," she said sadly, walking to the open door of Zexion's room. The Nymph placed a hand on the doorframe and looked over her shoulder at Axel. "What he could have said was correct or just wrong," she added,waving. "I think I'll just go back upstairs and think about what the fake Zexion said. See ya in a bit."

And with that, Larxene left, leaving Axel alone in The Cloaked Schemer's room. He was silent for what seemed like the longest time, before making his way toward the door.

He made a small detour over to the desk and scooped up the file that had grapped his attention when he first had stepped into Zexion's room. It hadn't been there before and something about it told Axel that it was going to be a very interesting read.


	6. Candy and Medicine

"Are you sure?" Lexeaus inquired skeptically, looking at the small corked bottle that was filled halfway with a dull orange liquid. He picked up the glass container gently and held it up to eye level.

The Chilly Academic set one hand on the steel table and leaned against it. He raised a brow at The Silent Hero. Vexen did never like having his work doubted. "Of course," the scientist answered flatly, turning around and gathering the pieces of paper that were his notes. He neatly set them to one side, rearranging some of the things on the table. Beakers, glasses, a microscope, dishes, paper, a few pencils, and some spectacles and numerous other tools.

There were other tables around the dimly light room as well. Those harbored large items used in the fields of science. After all, the two Nobodies were down in Vexen's personal lab located on basement floor Twelve. The Academic had continued in his studies when the other five original members had ceased doing them.

"Whenever have I purposely made a potion incorrectly? Especially when an old colleague requested it?" Vexen said tonelessly, his attention locked onto the half-filled glass beakers and test tubes. He carefully picked one up and faced the fifth member, a devious smirk on his face. "Now if you were going to give it to someone such as Marluxia and Axel, I probably would have added a few toxic chemicals or some acid in it. Or perhaps a bit of poison."

Lexeaus stifled a chuckle. Vexen had never liked the newer members from the start. Especially the ones upstairs; Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia or the "disrespectfully neophytes" as he called them. The Chilly Academic was the eldest member and the highest ranking, number IV in the Organization. Even though Marluxia was given the title of Lord of Castle Oblivion by The Superior, Vexen thought it gave no right for the neophytes to think they were allowed to do whatever they wished.

"So, Vexen, what exactly will this potion do to him?" The Silent Hero asked, indicating the orange liquid. "And how much of it?"

"Think of it as a extremely powerful anesthesia. It won't drug him. He should be as he was," The scientist answered. "After all these years, I'm no expert on how Nobodies function and their bodies operate. So I can only hypothesize. I haven't looked into it myself but if it is as bad as you told me, then well, that should diminish or exterminate the pain completely. Also, since you suggested that scent could trigger the pain, it should temporarily dull his sense of smell. To around . . . Let's say average for us. About two tablespoons of that will last for a good thirteen hours."

Lexeaus nodded. "He won't like it, but it'll do him good."

Vexen blinked. "You never really explained to me why he really needed it and what's causing him grief--or triggering the remembered emotion. Perhaps it's a Nobody illness? If it is, then I'll have to ask him if he could see me for some tests," the fourth member replied, looking already too eager to begin.

The Silent Hero held up a hand, forcing a smile. "I believe he will be fine with this, Vexen. If not, I'll bring him to you."

The sound of an opening portal interrupted the two Nobodies. Curious, they turned to face it. The portal itself seemed a bit smaller than normal and the two could tell it wasn't as strong as most portals are. This one was weaker and had appeared not to far from the other side of the steel table Vexen and Lexeaus were by. The Academic looked baffled and The Silent Hero was also confused. Vexen open his mouth to say something but instead was cut off by many things happening at once.

The Cloaked Schemer had dived out of the dark portal, scrambling over the table as if he was running for his life, eyes wide with terror. The stunt had shocked both Vexen and Lexeaus, causing the scientist to bump the muscled man. And that caused the bottle he was holding to fly up in the air. The Silent Hero's jaw dropped as he realized what had just happened and he made a dive for the potion, landing with a hard '_thud_'', bottle in gloved hands. Zexion had knocked over much glassware containing many liquids, the sound of papers flying and glass shattering echoed in the lab and the vile odor of mix chemicals assaulting his nose, making his head spin. The illusionist landed on the ground on the opposite side of the table, flat on his back with shards of glass around him and his black coat wet with unknown fluids.

Zexion closed his eyes and groaned, head throbbing and every fiber of his nonexistent being aching. His mind wandered, looking for the sweet sanctuary of darkness called sleep.

"Zexion!?" Lexeaus. Zexion was sure of it. His gruff voice actually sounded surprised, which was rare for him. The illusionist could barely make out The Silent Hero's heavy footsteps as he came closer.

"Dammit, Zexion!" The Chilly Academic, his tone angry and sharp. Vexen was probably furious. Really, Zexion could care less as Vexen began retrieving the remains of his notes, complaining about the illusionist's unorthodox entrance and the mess that he now had to clean.

* * *

"Vexen."

"What?" Vexen hissed through clenched teeth, throwing a lump of soaked unreadable papers into a nearby wastebasket. His ruined notes. He turned to Lexeaus, giving him one of his unique icy glares.

The Silent Hero, however, had his back turned to Vexen. He over by Zexion, scrutinizing the smaller member. He crossed his arms. From what he could tell, the cloaked schemer wasn't unconscious but he did looked pretty close to it. But why? Zexion came in the lab in a rush, looking as if death was at his heels. "Do you mind getting me a regular potion?" Lexeaus asked, dropping to one knee and uncorking the bottle of the orange liquid with a '_pop! _'. "Add some opiate too. Zexion's look like he hadn't sleep well in days." He heard the Academic mumble a yes as well as saying he should have put poison in the potion he made.

"Here you are," Vexen said tonelessly, handing The Silent Hero the small bottle. It was filled with a magical glowing green fluid. Lexeaus looked up briefly before taking the potion and pouring a bit of the orange one into it. The green color remained unchanged and Vexen took the other orange potion, setting in on the table. The fifth member's attention went back to the Cloaked Schemer.

"Zexion. Are you alright?" he inquired, shaking the illusionist's shoulders.

The Schemer opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, wincing. He watched the portal close. The corners of Zexion's mouth curved upward into a weak smile.

Marluxia hadn't followed him . . .And that was all that mattered.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." he muttered after a moment, but his chest burned in protest. He stumbled to stand, putting a hand on the tabletop and gritting his teeth as his body simply refused to cooperate.

"Since you're fine, you can help me clean the lab!" Vexen snarled, making Zexion cringe. "You so damn well deserve to clean the mess you've made since you completely ruined my notes as well as my reports!" Lexeaus shot the scientist a glare before turning back to Zexion with a look of contempt.

"You and I both know you're **not **fine, Zexion," he said sternly, rising to his feet and lookly down at the schemer. Zexion refused to look up at him, leaning heavily on the bolted down table.

"Zexion." Lexeaus's voice was now low and scolding, much like a parent. The schemer looked up reluctantly. He hated being treated like a child.

"Alright fine." Zexion spat. "I'm not fine. I'm tired. Now may we drop the discussion?"

Just as Vexen was about to speak, The Silent Hero cut him off. "If that's what you want," he began with a shrug. He held out the green potion and Zexion took it timidly. "All that I request of you is that you drink this."

Zexion hid his disgust. Potions, although sweet as well as bitter in taste, they were not something Zexion himself did not enjoy. They gave off a rather obnoxious odor which reminded him of candy and vile medicine. At the moment though, Zexion couldn't quite pick the scent out, it was mixed with all the liquids he had spilled.

He hesitated for a moment before deciding to take one swift gulp of the stuff.

And then . . .

. . . Everything went black.


End file.
